Baelthane's Quest of Mercy
A Trip to the Bay See also Dark Dreams Incident. Baelthane's Quest of Mercy began as a mission to Booty Bay to discover the identify of the creator of a Goblin Weather Machine. Those present at the bay included: * Lord Jeremaias Auromere * Sir Marcus Kaspin * Ragnar Blackburn * Sir Tolath Barthalomew * (Now Sir) Baelthane Anvilmar The breadcrumb trail eventually led the party to the tinkering shop of Snazzy, a goblin engineer. After refusing to disclose the device's last known owner without proper payment, the party was ordered by Lord Auromere to split up and seek out a means to persuade her without violence. A Goblin in Need - The Quest Begins As the remaining forces of Ashfall veered off into the lower parts of the bay to search around, Baelthane opted to stay on the upper levels to search for an object that the tinker, Snazzy, might find suitable. After coming up short a few times, he stumbled upon a blacksmithing shop. After making somewhat-polite conversation with the smith, the sound of a child's pained coughing filled the shop. The goblin disappeared for a few moments and then returned, ready to do business and hastily remove Anvilmar from his shop so that he could tend to his daughter. Baelthane inquired about what illness had befallen the goblin's child, to which he replied that neither him nor the local doctors could name or treat it. The smithy went on to talk of his family's poor financial state and the lofty medicine costs that ailed them. Anvilmar empathized with the man, knowing well the troubles of running a small forge. He immediately offered his help, stating that he knew of an herb that grew north of the vale that could sort out most of the illnesses it treats. The goblin was more than willing to accept his aid. With a renewed haste in his steps, Anvilmar left the shop, leaving a bag of coins to cover the medical expenses whilst he retrieved the herbs. The group, having eventually won over Snazzy via compensation (and a pinch of intimidation), returned to Ashfall. In the following days, Sir Baelthane organized a small group to aid him in retrieving the herbs in Redridge. The Quest of Mercy The forces of Ashfall gathered in Lakeshire to discuss their plan. The desired herb, bruiseweed, was known to grow in the rock formations just north of the town. Those assembled included: * (Now Sir) Baelthane Anvilmar * George Hallowell * Neapolitan Butterchurn * Sir Marcus Kaspin * Ghanan Steelbeard * Sir Austin Jefferson The party set off and split up into the northern chasm to locate the herb. Anvilmar, along with Jefferson and Kaspin, spotted a decent growth in the distance. The party reassembled and moved in that direction. To their surprise, a group of gnolls was hiding in a tree right above the path they were on. A sudden ambush pulled the group into combat. The eventual defeat of the gnolls brought on a larger threat, a hill ettin. The party defeated the two-headed giant after much effort and retrieved the amount of bruiseweed that Anvilmar required. Upon returning to Redridge, Anvilmar thanked the group and immediately set off again to bring the herbs back to Booty Bay. Outcome The herbs were swiftly returned to Booty Bay. A concoction of bruiseweed and other local herbs was used to treat the child. Her strength returned to her over a short period of time and the illness was defeated. Baelthane Anvilmar thus moved one step closer to his knighthood. Category:Events Category:Quest of Mercy Category:Knighthood